


Ant Colony

by RancidFantasies



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ants, Body Horror, Body Invasion, Body Modification, Breeding Kink, Bug Infestation, Bugs & Insects, Cervix Penetration, Corruption, Date Rape, Disturbing Themes, Eggpreg, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Formicophilia, Genital Torture, Horror, Infestation, Inflation, Lactation, Live Insection, Loss of Control, Loss of Sanity, Loss of Virginity, Mad Science, Mindbreak, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sort Of/Kind Of, Stomach Bulge, Stomach Deformation, Trypophobia Warning, Unwilling Arousal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RancidFantasies/pseuds/RancidFantasies
Summary: A man drugs a woman and takes her to his house.What happens later might not be what you expect...





	Ant Colony

It had been a stupid mistake, she thought. It was almost comical, really, something out of a textbook on what _not_ to do on a Friday's night or one of those crime documentaries about 'Stranger Danger': After a long wild night of alcohol and dancing, she had accepted to sit down to talk with the first handsome guy who offered her a drink.

 Next thing she knew, the world around her had gone fuzzy, and now the same guy who had seemed nice had dumped her in backseat of his car and was driving her who-knows-where. 

 The worst thing about it was that she was still a virgin: Unlike most hard partying girls who happily slept with anyone and everyone, she proud herself of being still waiting for The One, someone who made her feel loved, someone who she felt had earned it.

 And she was about to lose that precious gift she kept to herself for so many years to a vile rapist.

 Feeling whatever drugs she had so foolishly drank doing their work in her brain, Mary fell unconscious, scared out of her mind for what surely was about to happen to her.

 

* * *

 

When she recovered her senses, the first thing she felt were her restrains. 

 She was bound and gagged, strapped to what felt like some sort of Operating table. Her legs were forcibly spread, leaving her entire crotch area exposed: Her captor had undressed her and disposed of her clothes while she was unconscious. The only things her now naked body was wearing were the bonds that kept her bound to the table and the gag keeping her quiet.

 Mary tried to struggle out of the gear restraining her, twisting and moving her body around to no avail. She couldn't even scream for help.

 "Relax"-The man ordered to her. Mary hadn't even noticed him there, standing as he was in the shadows. Seeing him again reminded her of why she had been so quick to trust him: He was indeed handsome, with his black hair and blue eyes. Now, seeing those icy eyes again sent a shiver down her spine.

 And... Why, oh why was he wearing _a lab coat_ now?

 No, scratch that, _what was that tube he was holding_?

 Through the drug-induced haze she was still under, Mary watched helplessly as he positioned the thin black tube between her legs, near entrance of her pussy. He didn't pushed it inside, much to her relief, but the fact that she couldn't see where or what the tube was connected to did nothing to calm her fears.

 "Allow me to explain what I'm going to do to you, Mary..."-Spoke the man in the lab coat, and Mary realized she actually didn't wanted to know.-"I'm not sure if I introduced myself to you in the party, but in case I didn't: My name is Andrew, and I'm an entomologist. I'm conducting an extremely important experiment, and you'll be my first test subject"

 If Mary hadn't be scared before, she sure was now. Experiment? Test subject? This dude was sounding like some sort of mad scientist!

 She wanted to scream, insult him, beg him to just let her go, but the gag muffled her cries. She could only lay still as whatever "experiment" Andrew was referring to started.

 Ignoring the emotional distress of his subject, Andrew pulsed a buttom, releasing the first specimens. Inside the tube, small ants with long antennea and diminute but sturdy bodies started to crawl their way into the female subject's reproductive organs. These were the Drones, and once they made it in, the rest of the colony would follow.

 Andrew could not worry less about how Mary felt: The drugs he had injected into her bloodstream, plus the ones she had ingested previously at the party, would make it so that the infestation wouldn't only be painless, but also enjoyable to the subject. All he had to do was to sit back and enjoy the show.

 Mary panicked when she felt the ants reach her defenseless pussy, feeling the bugs crawling in such a sensible part of her body but completely unable to scratch them off. The bugs freely explored their new habitat with glee, nibbling her folds with their mandibles and wriggling all around her pubic hair. It tickled. 

 "No... Please no..."- Mary tried to say, but the gag muffled all of her words. She tried to fight back, she had to stop the ants before they could get inside her body! She couldn't close her legs, so she tried to move and scare the ants off her. Big mistake, as the ants indeed got alarmed by her sudden movements and quickly all ran to what looked like a hideout just begging to let them in: Her virgin hole. 

  _No, no, NO_

 As the ants started to slide inside her, their tiny legs making her feel so, so _wrong_ , Mary tried to forced them out, to have her walls close in on the invading ants, to make it hard for them to get in. But she couldn't do it: The cocktail of drugs that had been given to her had relaxed all of her muscles and left her vagina wet and loose. Her own body betrayed her, easing her walls open for the ants to get in. The small drone ants feed hungrily on her pussy's delicious fluids as they all started to crawl their way into her. Her pussy was at the complete mercy of the insects invading it.

 One by one, all of the ants disappeared inside of her. Mary's previously immaculate vagina was now being infested by bugs, and she couldn't do anything about it. She started to cry.

 "There, there"- Andrew whispered to her.- "It will be much easier if you just enjoy it. Let yourself go"

 Before Mary could even glare at the man, she left out a muffled gasp and her hips bucked. The ants had reached her hymen! The little insects, after several seconds of touching it all over with their antennea, sending a weirdly pleasurable shiver through her body, they started to munch on that unexpected obstacle, tearing it down. Mary felt as the ants _ate_  through her hymen, destroying the fragile membrane with their strong mandibles. Mary wept as her _virtue_ , the precious virginity she wanted to save for the one she truly loved, was cruelly stolen from her in such a disgusting way. 

 There wasn't any bleeding or pain as the ants finished eating her hymen with quick efficiency, some picking up some leftovers of what little was left of the membrane for later consumption, carrying it with them. With that annoying obstacle out of the way, the ants resumed to crawl deeper inside her. Deeper, then deeper...

 Mary's eyes rolled back, her loud moans only muffled by the gag still on her mouth. The ants weren't leaving anything inside her go untouched, their tiny bodies were crawling _everywhere_. It was disturbing, it was utterly revolting, _and yet it felt so good_. Every time an ant nibbled on her clitoris or crawled deeper down her vagina, Mary felt an erotic pleasure impossible to ignore. She tried to not enjoy it, she really tried, but the more she reminded herself how nightmarish and nauseous her situation was, the more her body screamed for more. 

 Then one of the ants reached her G-spot and bit down, and Mary felt herself coming.

 "No, please, wait..."-She thought to herself, trying to fight back against her incoming orgasm, she didn't want to have her first orgasm like this! She didn't want to enjoy this nightmare! She came anyways, her walls clenching down around the unsuspecting ants, and for a second or two everything was pure shameful bliss. 

 Then she felt the stingers...

 The ants, unharmed but scared from the movements, stung her sensible walls. Even with the drugs' influence, it was still more than a little painful, but all it did was getting Mary even more aroused. Her legs were twitching now, but not to get the ants out, but to get them deeper inside her.

 The ants had now made it pass her vagina and were reaching her cervix. Mary held her breath as the ants were making contact with the more narrow canal, trying to pass through. She could feel them trying to break in, biting down in her flesh in an attempt to enter. It was starting to hurt, and not in a good way.

 Andrew saw the discomfort in his test subject's face. It was time for the big guns!

 Mary felt new ants entering her pussy, and couldn't help but moan. These ants were much bigger and larger, with bulbous heads and big, formidable mandibles. These were the Soldiers, and Andrew had genetically altered them so that their mandibles and their stingers could help the colony to breach further down a female human's birth canal. 

 As soon as they made it to her cervix, the Soldiers begun to work: Stung the cervix's entrance to debilitate and soften the flesh around it and minimize the pain with their poison, then proceded to breach through the canal with their mandibles. To Mary, it felt as if something squicky had begun to penetrate her cervical canal and was trying to reach her womb. 

 She tried to fight once again, trying to break free of her restrains more desperate than before: She knew that if the bugs made it inside her uterus, it was over. Her body would be permanently ruined, the ants would infest her fertile womb and turn it into... something else. Into what? She wasn't very sure, but she sure as hell didn't wanted to figure it out. 

 Andrew didn't understood why his test subject was suddenly so agitated, right when the process was almost over. Didn't she knew she could hurt the valuable specimens inside her? With an exasperated groan, he filled a syringe with another drug dose and shot it right through her neck. 

 "Please, get these things out! Get them out!"-She wanted to scream at him, but it was no use. As the strong drug travelled through her bloodstream, everything felt fuzzy again. Even without the gag, she wouldn't be able to speak a single coherent sentence. 

 

It was too late anyways. Far, far too late. 

 

The Soldier Ant's poisonous stinger had done its job wonderfully, and the cervix that had fought so hard to keep the invaders out of the sole place inside her that was still pure had slowly give up. After the Soldiers had finished up the work by scissoring the entrance with their mandibles, her cervix was now soft and open wide, ready to be entered by the horde of ants waiting outside. 

 Mary wept softly in defeat as the ants infested her uterus en masse, making themselves at home. The drones inmediately started to work, turning her once clean womb into the perfect bug breeding ground. All the ant colony was now entering her, crawling inside her womb as it grew in size to accomodate its new owners. Mary watched with horror as her belly bloated as more and more ants crawled inside her. Anyone could mistakenly believe she was just heavily pregnant if it wasn't for the shape of the giant soldier ants inside of her, perfectly visible through her pale skin.

 Andrew choose that moment to free her from the restrains and the gag, and Mary knew exactly why: She was too drugged to scream for help and her body was too heavy for her to run away. She weakly glanced at the insane man who had ruined her body and her life, she didn't knew one could feel this much hatred for someone. She didn't noticed the jar he was holding until he put it right to her face, forcing her to look at it. 

 The jar contained yet another insect, and for a moment Marie thought it was some kind of grub: Its giant, fat body certainly resembled one. Then it moved, its bead black eyes looking at her, and she recognized it: It was a Queen, an Queen Ant. Her body was fat for a reason, it was full of eggs. Millions and millions of eggs.

 "She's beautiful, isn't it?"-Andrew asked her, with a gentle smile that made Mary want to puke.-"...Do you want her to enter you through your vagina, or through your anus?"

 "F...Fu...Fuc..."-She tried to answer him. _"Fuck. You."_

 Andrew just shrugged. "Through your vagina it is. I'll be easier for her that way."

 As he opened the jar and held it between her legs, Mary realized she could fight back if she wanted to: She could close her legs, kick the jar out of his hand... Hell, maybe kick him right in the face while she was at it! 

 But then... What? What was the point anymore? She couldn't run away, her insides had forever been changed into something disgusting... And besides, she _really_  wanted that big grubby ant inside her right now.

 So Mary relaxed as the Queen crawled her way into her pussy, resigning herself to her fate. The queen ant was big, fat and slow, rubbing her insides _Just. **Right**._ As her big abdomen, thorax and legs brushed against her clitoris, Mary was drooling in orgasmic pleasure, and deliriously imagined that the Queen was pleasuring her in return for allowing the insects to stay and breed inside her. Free now of that stupid gag, she moaned freely as Andrew watched her, satisfied that his pet experiment had started with a bang!

 Meanwhile, the drone ants were working hard inside her. Mary felt a small sting of pain as the smaller ones managed their way through her fallopian tubes to feast on her ovaries, devouring them mercilessly to make more place for the eggs and larvae that would be there as soon as the Queen made it to the womb. Once there, the egg laying would start, and there would be nothing in her womb but eggs, eggs and more eggs.

 

Oh, what an utter oxymoron it was: Her formely fertile worm was now both barren and more full of life than ever!

 

* * *

  _ **A month later**_

* * *

 

 

As it had been daily routine for him for more than four weeks now, Andrew drove to his secret laboratory right after breakfast and dressing up for the day. He made sure no soul was watching as he put in the password to open the door, he couldn't risk all his hard work being discovered and ruined.

 Luck had been on his side: No one had bothered that much to search and "rescue" his test subject. Though her family were still trying to discover her whereabouts and hadn't gave up on their search, much to his annoyance, the police had already gave up on her and had moved up to other cases. 

 As he opened the door, he laughed to himself thinking of how much Mary's family were completely wasting their time. 

 

There wasn't a girl left to rescue anymore.

 The human that used to go by the name of "Mary Fairchild" was now a mindless, living Ant Colony.

 

Andrew inspected his creation, admiring as always how utterly _beautiful_ to him was: The bloated belly was bigger now, and the ants freely moved in and out of all of the test subject's body orifices. After succesfully infestating the uterus, the Queen had laid her eggs inside, stuffing the organ full of ant eggs and the resulting newborn larvae. Soon, the uterus alone was not enough, so some of the ants came out of her vagina and started to enter her anus, infesting her stomach as well as the rest of her digestive system. 

 He obviously started to fear that, with her entire digestive system being repurposed as a breeding ground for the colony, the test subject would either just starve to death or digest the ant colony he had worked so hard on. The experiment proved him wrong, leaving him speechless: The ants had found a way to feed their host and keep it from dying. They also messed around with the test subject's hormones, making so their host could return the favor: Her breast were now bigger and lactating, feeding the colony with fresh milk for their efforts. Even when all the ants were inside her, working and breeding, with no stimulation at all the heavy breasts would still drop milk, her tits constantly letting the excess out, so her nipples were always "crying" milk. 

 That was only the start of the colony's modifications on her body: While they were still using their host's natural body orifices to enter and exit their home, the ants were also creating holes through her skin to have more ways out. The test subject's entire body was now full of these circular-shaped holes. 

 The test subject didn't seemed to be in pain from or during these modifications: If anything, Andrew sometimes saw her showing signs of sexual arousal every time the ants made a new change in her body. Andrew sometimes wondered if she was aware of what was happening to her anymore, as her sanity seemed to have abandoned her not long after the experiment started, and now seemed like a mindless vegetable fully submissive to the insects inhabitating her. He had checked her brain activity, wondering if the ants had begun eating through her gray matter, but all tests came out normal. Her change in behaviour was entirely psychological.

 She sometimes woke up from said comatose state to do something random: One time, Andrew saw her caressing her "pregnant" stomach, singing a lullaby to the 2,500 larvae moving around inside her uterus in that moment in time. Perhaps was she singing not only to the egg and larvae, but to the entire colony? It was hard to tell. 

 As if they understood the maternal affection of such an act, some ants came out of the holes in the belly at that exact moment to feed on her breast. Stimulating her nipples with their antennae and biting down with their mandibles, the ants nursed in peace, their abdomens expanding with milk as they fed.

 

As Andrew did his daily check-up on the test subject, he saw her opening her eyes. As her body grew more and more deformed by the ant colony living inside her, her eyes were still the same: The same hazel colour, the same human pupils, the same shape. So far through her transformation, her eyes had been the only real constant... At least, until the ants found the right use for them, at which point the test subject would probably kiss her sight goodbye.

 "It's not like she's using it for anything anymore..."- Andrew said to himself. She wasn't looking at him but through him, her mind forever lost in a world of her own invention.

 

...Yeah, the cops were right on this one: Trying to rescue this girl was a waste of time. His beautiful ant colony wasn't going anywhere.

 

 


End file.
